


prelude to winter

by averagebidentist



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Calamity Ganon, Revali's intrusive thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averagebidentist/pseuds/averagebidentist
Summary: Two bros, chilling in a hot tub, 5 feet apart cause they're not gay.
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 213





	prelude to winter

**Author's Note:**

> Me, about sturnida secret hot spring: I just think it's neat

At the tail end of their week-long travel from the Gerudo region, Princess Zelda and her team of Sheikah tech scientists, accompanied by a modest troop of soldiers, at long last arrive at Rito Village. Even at the base of the rock column that served as a foundation for the village, the stark contrast in temperature was evident compared to the desert heat.

From above them came the harmonious melody of accordions and violins and the jovial chirping of the local children, all making for the temporary pavilion set up beside the nearby stable. Amongst the crowd was a large figure - the village elder, wise beyond his years - beelining for the princess and her company.

Not far behind the elder was a familiar face, and Link’s eyes lit up at the sight of the Rito Champion, wings crossed behind his back as he descended the steps towards them.

“Princess Zelda,” the elder greeted as he approached, “It is a pleasure to welcome you and your companions to our humble village once again.”

“The pleasure is all mine. Thank you for hosting us, I know we are not a small troop to feed,” and before the elder could begin to deny, she continued, “We come bearing gifts.” She beckoned for a pair of soldiers to bring forth a wooden crate. “These are a selection of the finest wines and spirits Hyrule Castle has to offer.”

More pleasantries were exchanged, and the princess shortly had another chest of wines brought out.

“This is for you, Revali. As thanks for your efforts in upholding peace in Hyrule.”

Revali opened his beak to no doubt say more than plain gratitude, but a timely glare from the village elder forced him to maintain his silence, keeping his sharp words to himself.

In the princess’s shadow stood Link, his usual stoic facade just barely crumbling enough to show a hint of humour, though it was seldom noticeable by anyone not intentionally paying attention.

Revali narrowed his eyes at the knight.

When the pleasantries eventually wore out, they were ushered to their respective seats in the pavilion. At the head of the table, the village elder toasted to the princess on his right, and the Rito Champion to his left in an elaborate speech.

The feast began, and while seating arrangements were not strictly obligatory, Revali failed in his search for a reasonable excuse to find himself in the seat next to Link. Not that his ego would have allowed him to sit anywhere other than his allocated place of honour.

As their evening meal progressed, the townsfolk and soldiers began to mingle, and the atmosphere in the pavilion slowly but surely became rowdy, though still good-natured. Partway through a conversation with the village elder, Zelda shot a coy glance at Link, who was preoccupied with yet another salmon meuniere - it must be at least his fifth helping of that dish now - unaware of another pair of eyes focused longingly on him.

“I neglected to mention this before, Link, but you are dismissed for the remainder of the evening. You should enjoy yourself, have some fun. I’ll be quite safe with our royal guards and the brave Rito warriors here.”

Revali had to physically restrain himself from rolling his eyes. The royal guards and Rito warriors were more than intoxicated by now, some were even making utter fools of themselves. He doubted their abilities in protecting the princess should combat arise, but he was grateful for any opportunity to steal Link away even for a while.

He watched Link finish his meal and promptly excusing himself to return to the stables, where majority of the troop had been arranged for a night’s rest. Then he waited five minutes more before excusing himself to retire for the night.

He did not enjoy the knowing gleam in the princess’s eyes, though he knew that she had long since figured out the dynamic between her personal knight and the Rito Champion exceeded mere rivalry.

The sun had completely set by the time he joined Link at the stables. He crept up to where the boy was tending to his horse, and leaned in to murmur in his ear, “Oh, dear hero, shall we go somewhere more private?”

Somewhere more private meant the Flight Range, of course. He found that no place in the actual village allowed for solitude - it’s a wonder Rito birth rates have not declined.

Link was obstinate in his insistence on riding Epona to the Flight Range, despite Revali arguing flying from the landing on Rito Village would be a faster and much direct path. They wouldn’t have to tread through as much snow, which Rito feet were not built for.

Revali relented, ignoring his pride for once. Time alone with Link was rare, and he did not want to spend it in the company of a crowd.

The journey there took nearly an hour at the exceptionally slow pace Link had set his horse to. He claimed he didn’t want to tire Epona out after she began carrying the two of them on her back when they were a ways off from the stable, clear of any prying eyes that may see the great, distinguished Rito Champion on horseback, wings wrapped around his companion, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

It was because he did not want Link catching a cold, he would insist.

And though Revali still maintained flying was quicker and more convenient, he very much did enjoy a moment's respite the two of them so rarely had the luxury of indulging in, with Link's duty as the princess's shadow frequently placing miles and miles of distance between them, and his own responsibilities with piloting Vah Medoh, as well as the occasional overseeing of the Rito children's training who aspire to be great warriors such as himself.

Upon reaching the Flight Range, Link left a couple apples for Epona to munch on, and while Revali was lost in thought, he had already sought out two goblets and filled them with the wine they brought along.

He passed one to Revali, who placed it aside to bring down some of the blankets he had previous stored in hammocks, arranging them against a wall to form a ‘blanket nest’, as Link had dubbed, signing it with a silly grin on his face, the tips of his ears and nose reddened from the chill.

A smile crept up his face, and Revali let his gaze focus hazily on the boy. Even with all his pride and self-assurance and narcissism - as some would call it, he considered himself fortunate to be loved by such an endearing person as Link.

And while they sat huddled in the warmth of each other, Revali briefly wondered whether he would consider it fortunate to have fallen in love with Link, the chosen one who wields the sword that seals the darkness, who some day has to fight a battle he never asked for.

Who, some day, may leave Revali.

No, he wouldn’t think about that now. Intrusive thoughts such as those can occupy his mind when Link isn’t right before him, so occupied with toying Revali’s braids that he barely tasted his goblet of wine.

“Are you not going to touch your wine at all? I’ve certainly tasted better, but decent wine shouldn’t go to waste.”

“ _ Since when do you care about wasting customary gifts? _ ” Link signed, freeing his hands from Revali’s braids.

  
Revali shrugged, taking a healthy swallow from his own goblet. “I don’t. However, this  _ is _ the closest any wine has come to compare to Rito wine.”

Link blinked, an eyebrow raised slightly in silent question, with a sort of tenderness pooled in his eyes.

“The Rito aren’t exactly well known for production of, well, any kind of alcohol, really, but the ones produced locally are of much sweeter flavour than any other region,” Revali continued. “Perhaps because of the cooler temperature here in the Hebra, resulting in higher sugar content in the berries used for the making of wine.”

And when he finishes pouring himself another helping of the wine the princess gifted him, Link was still staring fondly at him, the gentle curve of the corners of his lips making it so difficult for Revali to say anything in harsh tone.

He decided there was a clear correlation between Link’s smile and the soft throbbing of his own heart.

“What?” Revali managed to choke out, voice more breathless than he would have liked.

“ _ Nothing _ ,” Link signed. For a moment, he looked as though there was more on his mind than he let on, but the moment passes and all he says is, “ _ I’m cold _ .”

Revali huffed, patting his feathers down in an attempt to look less ruffled. “You have so many blankets surrounding you, and you’re still cold? So much for the legendary hero of Hyrule.”

Link grinned at the lack of malice in his voice.

“Finish your wine, I’ll bring you some place warm.”

The grin on Link’s face changed to resemble more of a pout. “ _ But I don’t want to return to the village yet. _ ”

“Who said we were going back?”

Downing his drink in a few gulps, he indicated for Link to finish his own. Eventually when they put away the goblets and blankets, Revali turned to Link with a stern look. 

“This time I must insist we travel by air, Link. The journey is much too tortuous for walking.” And when Link dared to spare a glance at Epona, Revali added, “Or riding.”

After a bit of assurance that they will return to the Flight Range for the horse, Link settled as comfortably as he could atop Revali’s back, arms wrapped around his neck as he nuzzled into the soft feathers there.

Revali tsked. “Stop that, you’re being a nuisance.” Once again, Link noted the lack of malevolence in his voice, as had been the usual ever since they confessed their mutual affections toward each other.

Adjusting himself a final time, Revali pressed the tips of his wings against the landing, and with a light push, they took off into the chilly night air. The numerous updrafts present in the Flight Range made it easy for them to soar past the wall of stone opposite the landing, bringing them directly over a lake that Link recognized as Lake Kilsie.

The breeze pelted the falling snow against his face, and he buried his face into the crook of Revali’s neck again, eyes closed, ignoring the Rito’s previous deterrent to do so - though he could have sworn he heard Revali huff out a defeated chuckle even with the wind in his ears.

They flew steadily in a northwestern direction, farther and farther away from both the training ground and the village.

In the corner of his vision, Link spied a glimpse of yellowish light to his left, on a precipice just above the bank of Lake Kilsie, but before he could afford another glance, Revali landed briefly to charge up his Gale, and the flash of light is hidden from his sights.

They take off into the air once more, and Link hears Revali tell him their destination is not far off.

Eventually they come upon another body of water considerably smaller than the lake they had passed, and as Revali gradually lowered their altitude, Link notes the body of water is in fact, a hot spring. Even the freezing temperatures of the Hebra could not stop the steam emanating from the waters below.

Revali landed them just by the perimeter where the stone below them was too warm for snow to accumulate. “Well then, Champion, is this warm enough for you?” he asked, and judging by the gleeful expression on Link’s face, he supposed it was.

Link was rid of his cold-repelling garbs in an instant, and the sting of the chill air forced him to quickly make his way to the deeper parts of the hot spring where the water level reached his chest.

Grin never leaving his face, Link lifted his hands just above the water, “ _ Join me _ .”

Revali scoffed, turning his head to side and crossing his wings. “I wasn’t the one complaining of being cold, remember? I am perfectly content with keeping my feathers dry, thank you very much.”

But maintaining his prideful air had its cons. He hadn’t noticed Link swimming up to where he stood, and in a split second, Revali was splashed wet from head to tail.

He spinned around looking utterly affronted.

“ _ Join me _ ,” Link signed again, and he wasn’t sure if it was the tilt and pout that had gotten to his head, or the heat of the hot spring, but Revali relented with a sigh.

“Oh, very well, I supposed I  _ could  _ indulge you for a while,” Revali sighed. Then, in quieter tone, he muttered, “In any case, I’m wet all over already.”

As he lifted his head after removing the pieces of armor he didn’t want dampened, he was met with a coy glitter in blue eyes, paired charmingly with a smirk.

“That’s not - ugh - how atrocious for a Champion to even suggest such obscenity.”

“ _ I didn’t suggest anything _ ,” Link signed, his smirk morphing back into a grin. “ _ Besides, you’re a Champion too. _ ”

“That’s beside the point.” Revali stepped carefully into the hot spring, and huffed when Link pecked him on the side of his beak before swimming off.

For every moment he watched Link bathing joyfully with the steam fogging a clear view of the boy, and the steady fall of snow above them that never quite reached the top of their heads, Revali prayed that the goddesses wouldn’t make him pay too high a price for such bliss.

As of late, worrisome thoughts plagued his mind far too often for his liking, but he felt they were all justified in some way. In the rumours of Calamity Ganon that spread readily amongst the townsfolk. In the pensive stares the village elder concentrated upon him on a regular basis. In the increasingly frequent visits the princess and her Sheikah tech team paid to the Champions and their respective Divine Beasts.

And in the way whenever he and Link were alone, the words he wanted desperately to say seemed to stand at the ready on the tip of his tongue, just as he knew Link had things he wanted to let Revali know as well.

Both hoping they wouldn’t have to come to that.

But in that short juncture of time where the stars have rested and the sun had yet to rise, and the two of them did not have to return to their responsibilities still, Revali swallowed away the lump in his throat and cracked a smile as Link waved him over to show him his discovery of a secluded alcove where a waterfall was the source of the hot spring’s waters.

Much like how Link was the source of many of his memories that he would come to cherish.


End file.
